


Until The End

by AuthorussMagnus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author doesnt know what the heck she's doing XD, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Hurt/Comfort, NO CURSING!!!, Not sure who reader will end up with...readers might vote, Personalities will try to be kept in character, Reader has never had a relationship, Will be some descriptions of violence, idk what else to put...tags may change as we go along XD, there is a body guard, this is post-Pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorussMagnus/pseuds/AuthorussMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Frisk managed to save the monsters and free them from the Underground. Now that they're the Ambassador working with the human government with Toriel and Asgore to assist them, Frisk has become a target. Several attempts have been made on them but each one was thwarted by one of the squad showing up in the nick of time. Due to the increasing rate of the attacks, Toriel and Asgore manage to agree on one thing and that is to hire a body guard for Frisk, which is you! So let's see what happens and who you manage to fall in love with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I accept

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I was recently introduced to this fandom and I thought, why not? So summing up my weird summary, you, dear reader, have been hired by Toriel and Asgore to be Frisk's bodyguard. You can understand sign language but not do it yourself (but if you can good for you! :) ) I won't spoil it but you will fall in love with someone! Due to my indecisiveness I may even write different stories or chapters with different results, ya'll just let me know what you want me to do in the comments! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

  _Blood dribbled down your face and dripped off the edge of your chin...staining the shirt you wore a muddy red color. Your very nerves were alive and singing with pain and it felt as if you had walked through a flaming pit. Your shoulders ached from the abuse they had been put through and from the way they were tied to the chair behind them. There was not a single part of you that wasn't in pain...but it was worth it...because at this point it had become increasingly obvious...it was either you...or the kid..._

* * *

 

 

 The calm silence in the flat was broken by the blaring of Queen's 'We Will Rock You' from a phone on a bedside table. You groaned as you were roused from sleep by your alarm and quickly muted the loud rock and roll. A sigh fell from your lips as you laid on your back and stared at the ceiling. It was nothing special and hadn't changed since the last time you'd stared at it but this was slowly becoming a tradition and you couldn't really find it in yourself to care that it was boring or even think to cease doing it. But, it was time to get up, you had a job after all.

 You groaned as you rolled out of bed and slowly stood, stretching as far as you could, enjoying the satisfying cracks that your back and shoulders emitted. You sighed and surveyed your room for a short second before you strolled over to your closet and pulled out your work uniform...which changed on a daily basis. Today it consisted of a white T-shirt under a black leather jacket with black jeggings (jeans were too constricting for this particular job) and a pair of black steel-toed boots. Taking the clothes with you and quietly humming a random tune, you turned and left your bedroom in favor of the bathroom and the wonderful shower that awaited you. As you undressed and turned the water on, you ran over the file that had been given to you and who exactly you'd be babysitting. A young child by the name of Frisk, who'd recently freed all monsters from under Mt. Ebott and become their ambassador. The thought made your teeth grind and scrub all the harder as you thought of the sick people who'd go after a kid.

 Unfortunately the shower ended far too soon but in order to be on time you did have to hurry a bit. Quickly drying off and changing, you brushed your teeth, pulled your massive amount of curly hair back into a somewhat controlled pony-tail, grabbed your keys and phone and ran out the door. It shut behind you and automatically locked as you in-turn ran down the sidewalk at a brisk jog. It was about 5:30 am and despite the early hours, there were quite a few people and monsters out and about. Some greeted you and others simply smiled, which of course you easily returned, calling out a good morning to some while avoiding the humans. To be completely honest, they ignored you and you were treated far better by the monsters, which made you sourly smile at the injustice of the world.

 "Okay...cafe cafe caf-ah! Cafe!" You exclaimed as you blindly ran across the street, dodging cars and ignoring angry honkings as you went. You rolled you eyes, "Drama Queens." Walking up to the cafe's door, you peered through the window and smiled when you saw the King and Queen awaiting you...along with a small child. You easily opened the door and walked straight up to them.

 "Hello there!" You greeted, causing the three to glance at you and smile before Toriel quickly stood and waltzed right up to you.

 "Hello there my dear! I m Toriel, we spoke on the phone, remember?"

 You couldn't help it as your smile grew and you nodded, she had a lovely personality.

 "Yes I do remember ma'am. You told me about an open position and I'd be watching for Frisk?" You questioned, not quite softly but just enough that you wouldn't be using your normally 'loud' voice.

 "Yes! I have Asgore here and Frisk as well and now that you're here we can go over the schedule or what shall be required of you?" This she questioned almost hesitantly. You smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

 "Ma'am, you don't have to walk on eggshell's around me alright? You called me for a job which in-turn makes the three of you my higher-ups, okay? So none off this asking permission, you want me to do something? Just tell me, okay? I may be a human but I am not like those other meatbags so don't you worry."

 Her grin grew astronomically and she quickly dragged you over to the table and had you sit down in front of her and Asgore while next to Frisk. You gave the kid a smile and they gave you a cheek splitting grin. Asgore drew your attention from them as he began to speak.

 "I realize this may seem a bit strange but none-the-less, we need you to be Frisk's bodyguard." He stated getting right to the point and you leaned forward in interest. He continued, noticing that he had your attention. "Ever since Frisk freed us and all monsterkind from the Underground, several attempts have been made on his life. Though we have managed to keep his safe thus far it is blatantly obvious that it is not enough."

 You decided to jump in, having already accepted keeping the kid safe, but not having told them yet you wanted a little more dirt on the creeps who'd gone after Frisk.

 "What kind of attempts are we talking about? A nd do we know who's behind them?"

 Toriel decided to give her two cents to the pile and spoke up.

 "We cannot know for certain who is responsible as no one has taken claim on the attempts or shown any hostilities openly besides what goes on in the streets. The only thing we do know, is there is a slowly growing anti-monster group on the southside of the city, much like a gang. Most of the monster inhabitents have already fled but there is always he possibility that they could have been the ones behind the attacks." She finished, looking at Frisk rather mournfully.

 You nodded, the cogs in your head already twisting, "Okay so what can you tell me about the attempts? Are there any common happenings when they happen? Or are they just random and in between?"

 Toriel and Asgore looked at each other while Frisk colored but soon they returned their gaze to you.

 "Well, most of the time when anything happens, Frisk is with only one of us or one of their friends, that's the only time anything of this sort happens." Asgore stated while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

 Toriel nodded in agreement and you closed your eyes and sighed before looking at them and smiling.

 "Alright, you got it, I'll keep the kid safe. Now, "You leaned forward and placed your elbows on the table while motioning with your hand, "How do you want to go about this?"

 The two goat monsters looked at you in confusion.

 "Go about what?" Asgore calmly questioned.

 "Well, if I'm going to be a full time bodyguard, that basically means I'm going to be everywhere with the kid. Which covers school, home, and any other outings they might go on or have planned. Now I'm not one for intruding but I do take my job very seriously which means that I will go to extreme lengths to keep the kid safe." You said, rubbing your nose for a quick second before facing them again. "So to be honest it's completely up to you two how you want to go about this."

 Surprisingly, both king and queen looked overjoyed at your confession and Toriel quickly nodded.

 "That would be wonderful! We have plenty of room in our residence and we wouldn't worry so much about Frisk being at risk when either of us is not there." She stated before glancing at Frisk who was rapidly signing something at her. She blushed a bit before chuckling. "Well cild you can't expect me to not worry about you, you and your determination always getting into shenanigans."

 You smiled at the interaction before looking down at the kid sitting next to you. They beamed up at you and you laughed.

 "Well Frisk, looks like you and I are going to get to know each other quite well." They began to sign and you quickly focused on their moving hands.

**`I'm going to have fun with my new big sister.`**

 You smiled at the statement while vaguely hearing Toriel 'aww' in the background.

 "Frisk, if you want to call me your big sister, I'd be more than happy to comply." You smiled before they threw themselves out of their seat and hugged you around the middle. You could hear the other two occupants at the table laughing but you sighed in your head as you ruffled the kid's hair.

 You'd just met the little guy and you were already getting a bit attached to him...shoot.

* * *

 

 Now that your job had been settled out, you and Frisk had literally become inseparable. Where one was the other was not far behind, you had sworn to protect this kid and that is  **precisely** what you intended to do. A tug at your jacket's end had you glancing down to see Frisk smiling up at you with a paper clutched in their hands. You crouched in front of them with a smile, another reminder that while you were large anyway, you were a giant to this small child.

 "What's up Frisk?"

 They smiled and held out the paper with a cute smile. You gently took the paper and a smile split your face as you saw what had been cutely scribbled on the parchment. It was a rough drawing in crayon of you and Frisk, with you holding them on your shoulders and running through a field of flowers while they flew a kite. It was really cute and you found yourself actually hoping to one day do this with the kid. You lowered the paper and saw Frisk staring at you expectantly while they clutched their hands behind their back.

 "I love it sweetie!" You crowed while scooping them up and swinging them around. They laughed and grinned widely before you threw them up in the air and caught them before doing it again. By the time you were done with your fun, Frisk was a mess of red cheeks and giggles while you couldn't stop laughing. Letting them rest on one shoulder and partially wrap their arms around your head, you smiled at them. "You know what hun? One day, I promise that I'll do exactly what you and I are doing in that pretty picture okay?"

 They cheered and squeezed your head with a grip that was surprising for their size. A chuckle escaped you and you patted their back before Toriel's voice broke the happy silence.

 "Yin? Frisk? I've made lunch." She stated before walking into the room that had been designated as yours while you were going to be protecting the kid. It was pretty spacious but it also had an adjoined bathroom with Frisk's room which made your job much easier.

 Toriel smiled as she saw you and Frisk and walked over.

 "I hope you like ham sandwiches (if you don't think of one you do :P) and then after lunch I was wondering if you'd like to go to a meeting with us to see what exactly we do while speaking with the government officials, I also believe that several of our 'Underground Squad' as Frisk puts it, will be attending as well so you should be able to meet them." She stated before Frisk started patting your head a bit earnestly and you quickly set them down.

 "What what? What is it?" You questioned as they rapidly signed, you struggling to keep up.

**'You'll be able to meet Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne!'**

 You smiled, "That's right, can't wait." You were happy on the outside but on the inside you were slightly unsettled. First day on the job, you'd already moved in, the kid was growing on you, you were getting familiar with Toriel and Asgore, Frisk thought of you like an older sister, and now you were going to meet the basic extension of their family...the only thing that worried you a bit was the idea that perhaps Frisk's friends would not approve of you or accept your presence. Though that wouldn't matter because they hadn't hired you, it would prove easier to do your job if there wasn't animosity between the kids friends and you.

 A glance down at Frisk gave you slight bit of  **DETERMINATION** to be good friends with their friends as well...only time would tell.

 "Toriel, I would love a sandwich, and I will be joining you for that meeting." You winked at Frisk, "No way am I letting you outta my sight kid. You're stuck with me." They laughed and hugged you around the neck before the three of you left your bedroom and headed down to the dinning room where Asgore had already seated himself and had a few sandwiches. Toriel scolded him for not having waited and you and Frisk laughed as he tried to hide his crumb covered face and bashful expression.

 Yes, you decided firmly, you'd enjoy your time here and you'd be more than happy to be with Frisk...let's hope his friends thought the same way.

* * *

 

 A crowd was the first thing that was revealed to your eyes as the car door was opened. You, Frisk, Asgore and Toriel had been picked up in a plain black limo that had been provided by the mayor due to the increasing violence against monsters. You took off your jacket and left it in the car to appear unassuming and non-lethal in a way as you stepped out and waited for Frisk to follow. People were crowded around the stairs leading up to the large building and you couldn't help but let your gaze wander, looking for any suspicious people lurking about or anybody who's gaze stayed perhaps too long on Frisk. Knowing that you were keeping an eye out for them, Asgore and Toriel walked ahead of you while you held hands with Frisk.

 The child smiled up at you as you left the crowds behind and you gave them a wink in return before they looked away and began frantically gesturing in front of you. Standing up straight, you looked ahead of you to find two skeleton monsters and a fish-like monster standing a ways from the two of you. Assuming they were Frisk's friends you released your grip on their hand and they shot off straight for the group of three, by passing Toriel and Asgore, who both laughed. You smiled and jogged to keep up with Frisk as they launched themselves onto the back of the tallest skeleton. He exclaimed in surprise before Frisk climbed onto his shoulders and leaned over the top of his head.

 "AH HUMAN! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM SURE THAT YOU HAVE MISSED ME!" He spoke very loudly, grabbing Frisk off his shoulders and cradling them in his boney arms. Frisk laughed happily before leaning over and waving at the other two monsters as you showed up. You stood off at a reasonable distance, far enough that you wouldn't intrude but close enough you could react if needed. Frisk noticed you hanging off at a distance and squirmed out of the tall skeleton's arms and dragged you over to the group. The fish monster narrowed her eyes at you, the smaller skeleton gazed at you but you could see the thinly veiled suspicion in his...sockets? Well, he did have little white pinpricks that you assumed to be eyes. The taller skeleton...he had a much different reaction...

 "AH! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN PROTECTOR THAT ASGORE'S CLONE SPOKE OF LAST NIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY PLEASED TO BE MEETING YOU!" He exclaimed before enveloping you in a near bone-crushing hug. Air whooshed out of your lungs at the sudden pressure but you smiled and weakly patted the guy's back armor.

 "Nice...to meet you too *wheeze*...but I can't breath." You managed to squeak before he released you and looked at you in worry.

 "I HAVE NOT HARMED YOU HAVE I HUMAN? I DO NOT THINK THAT MY SMALLER HUMAN FRIEND WOULD BE HAPPY WITH ME IF I HAD BROKEN YOU!" He stated as you chuckled and waved him off while adjusting your shirt.

 "Don't sweat it, Papyrus right?"

 He nodded and his face went back into his exuberantly happy face and you smiled as well.

 "It's awesome to meet you two, I'm Yin," You turned to face the other two monsters present and extended your hand, "And I'm assuming that the two of you are Sans and Undyne, right?"

 "You got that right punk!" Undyne exclaimed as she enveloped your hand with a larger blue scaled hand. Her grip was like iron and you couldn't help the small smirk when she tightened her grip but you gave her no reaction. She shook your hand only twice before you turned to the smaller skeleton, Sans you corrected, and extended your hand to him as well. He surprised you by shaking your hand normally, you compared his hand to the texture of a smooth river stone but with a body heat.

 "Nice to meet you kiddo." He stated and you let your smile grow bigger before once again, something was tugging on you, only this time it was your shirt end. You glanced down to see Frisk signing at you, and by the reactions of the three monsters in your company, they could understand him.

  **'See?! I told you they would like you!'**

 You bashfully chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck.

 "Yeah..." You trailed off before glancing up to see mixed emotions. Papyrus looked like he had stars in his eyes, Sans smile had grown a bit, but Undyne still looked at you with a bit of apprehension.

 "WOWIE! SANS DID YOU HEAR THAT?! A HUMAN WAS WORRIED I WOULDN'T LIKE HER!" He turned to you and you thought his skull would crack from how wide he was smiling, "HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MOST HAPPY TO TELL YOU THAT I LIKE YOU A LOT AND AM VERY PLEASED YOU WILL WATCHING AFTER MY LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND!" You grinned and nodded before you could hear Toriel calling for the five of you as the meeting was about to start. The small group started to migrate towards the inner doors, you keeping a close eye on Frisk before a blue hand caught your shoulder. You glanced behind you to see Undyne staring at you with a stern expression.

 "Listen here punk, I don't like humans. Plain and simple, I've had nothing but bad times with them but Frisk is special. So if you're going to be watching them and something happens, I'll be coming after  **you**." She stated before letting you go and brushing past you. You watched her retreating back as she went to go stand with the skeletons and you sighed before slightly rushing after Frisk, determined to not give anyone any more reason to doubt you.

* * *

 

 This meeting was simply dragging on and it was getting old. The mayor was a nice older fellow, but his associates did not share the same character traits by a long shot. Supposedly the meeting was to discuss living rights for monsters or if the city was going to resort to segregation techniques. Some of the officials argued for complete separation and isolation due to the supposed dangers of the monster's abilities with magic. Other officials were at least attempting to discus the monsters integration into society in a way that wouldn't be like ice water to the face on a hot day, but nobody was listening to anybody. The only one you felt was making any progress was Frisk, the sweet kid was so determined to help his friends and people out and with Toriel acting as his translator, they were just a fountain of ideas.

 It was actually at this moment that you got a... _feeling_. You snapped to attention at your position next to Frisk and surveyed the room as discreetly as possible, keeping your face bored and uninterested as you took inventory on the people in the room that weren't monsters or officials. There were a few reporters, all of them snapping pictures and holding recorders but following instructions to stay silent until the end of the meeting. You narrowed your eyes as something in the back of the provided seats drew your attention. A man dressed in a normal suit was seated there with a camera pointed at the table but he was not focused there, he wasn't even looking through the camera or at the table. You frowned slightly, what is he doing? The man kept taking short glances around the room with long periods of time in between them.

 He suddenly shifted and withdrew a phone from his coat pocket and started speaking into it. He slowly looked up and tensed when he made eye contact with you. Your eyes flew wide and you opened your mouth to call out an alarm but were too late as windows shattered on either side of the room. Canisters rolled in and smoke started billowing out, quickly filling the room. Slipping into old habits, you barked out orders at those in the room.

 "Everybody out now! This is another attack, find an exit and draw attention to yourself to aid others!" You ignored the mass scrambling for freedom as you secured an arm around Frisk and carefully walked through the smoke. You kept your breathing calm and tucked Frisk against your side to use your shirt like a filter. You could hear Toriel and Asgore calling for Frisk and you while people panicked as they fled the smoke filled room. Through the chaos you finally heard exactly what you'd been looking for, heavy footsteps were headed straight for you, much too calm to be someone who couldn't find the exit.

 "Climb onto my back and keep your head down." You whispered to Frisk, keeping completely still as they shuffled through the thick grayness. Once they were secured you turned to where the footsteps were sounding, now even closer and you tensed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Slowly but surely, a dark silhouette emerged from the thick curtain of smoke and you saw that it was the man, and he was wearing a gas mask. He made a startled motion backwards but you snarled and jumped him. He fell back as you nailed him in the chest with a hard knee and clocked him on the side of the head with a fist. The man landed flat on his back, disoriented, while you bounced on your toes and kept your fists up.

 He scrambled to his feet and looked around in a panic before coming at you swinging, you ducked and dodged as much as you could but even with your skill set, you weren't untouchable. The sharp pain in your cheek and mouth was enough to send you stepping backwards as you were nailed with a one two punch. Frisk cried out from their position on your back but you patted them to let them know you were alright, despite your now throbbing face. You looked around for your target, frowning when no movement caught your attention. Frisk calling out had you spinning with your arms already up and blocking the punch that would have scored you on the back of your head. Thrown off by your sudden movement, the man stumbled forward just enough for you to assault him with a volley of punches, ending his fight with an uppercut that made his teeth 'click'. He fell flat, and moved no more.

 Threat eliminated, you switched Frisk back to being cradled in your arms with their face against your T-shirt. Turning, you jogged out of the building only to run into the sweeping arms of Toriel as she cried and hugged the two of you to her slightly smokey fur.

 "I was so worried about the two of you!" She exclaimed before pulling away and exclaiming as she took in the condition of your face. You had a bruised and swelling cheek and a split lip that slowly bled. Taking Frisk from your arms, she pulled you down to where the ambulance had just arrived, seeing that you were cared for, she allowed Frisk to sit with you while the paramedics examined you. Some time passed before you spotted Undyne stomping towards you and you smiled grimly despite the pain of your lip. She stared down at you for a moment before slowly speaking.

 "I found the guy." You looked up in surprise.

 "Don't look so surprised punk." She nearly growled, her expression stern. "You left him pretty worse for wear, you don't look so hot yourself." She smiled brightly and you felt a small amount of confusion at the sudden change in mood. "But you kept Frisk safe and helped take down one of the guys after him. So that makes you okay in my books, plus, you got in a fight with almost no sight and still came out on top, that's really cool!" She stated before slapping you on the back and walking off. You watched her leave before looking down at Frisk who giggled and smiled at you.

  **'Looks like you made a new friend!'**  

 Despite the teasing tone you could practically hear coming from them, you winked and laughed with Frisk.

 "Maybe I did."

...


	2. A Deeper Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on City Hall during the meeting, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and Yin all return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I did not expect this story to get so many hits in so little time! I'm blushing right now this is so cool! Well enough of my girlish squealing *sweatdrop* but I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and hope you all enjoy chapter two!

 

 Your jaw was set in a grim line as you held Frisk against your side. Though the paramedics had managed to somewhat fix your face they didn't exactly take the pain away completely and you were also furious. As the limo pulled up to the royal's house, you walked out with Frisk in arms, not waiting for anyone and not bothering to put them on the ground. You walked up the front steps onto the porch and opened the door before waltzing in. The two of you made it all the way up to your shared bedrooms before you sat on your bed and just held them in your arms. It had only been ten minutes before they finally started to squirm and you sighed and loosened your arms a bit before looking at them.

 "You weren't bothered by what just happened were you?" You slowly questioned. Frisk stared at you a moment before slowly signing.

  **'I was worried about everyone else more than myself.'** They admitted and you groaned before flopping back onto your back and letting them sit up on your belly. They giggled at you as you made a silly face and covered your eyes with an arm.

 "Kid, that's supposed to be my attitude. Don't start stealing my job alright?" You teased, peeking out from under your arm at them. They laughed before squirming around on your stomach...which in turn had you shooting into an upright position. They gaped at you as you stared at them in shock before an evil little smile crawled it's way onto their devious face and they slowly squirmed. You 'eeped' and quickly picked them up, growing slightly nervous as they cackled.

 "Uh...no no Frisk, erm-ah-hah!" You exclaimed as they twisted out of your grip and started wriggling around on your stomach and ribs, causing you to burst into laughter and roll around on your bed. You laughed and they laughed as little hands and fingers seemed to torment you no matter where you rolled...until you rolled off the bed. You landed with a slam on your back and laid there for a moment as Frisk peered at you from over the bed. They giggled before making their way towards you and your eyes widened.

 "Oh no!" You scrambled to your feet and took off running out of your bedroom with a cackling little Frisk hot on your heels. You ran towards the stairs and slid down the banister like you were a kid again, buying yourself some more time as you stumbled into the living room, startling Toriel and Asgore. You looked at them wide eyed and panting and they were immediately at attention.

 "Yin? Is something wrong?" Asgore slowly questioned as he glanced around, as if looking for a hidden attacker. Toriel did the same as you spoke.

 "No! They're coming!"

 "Who's coming!?" Toriel questioned in shock. Before you even had a chance to answer, a blue and pink blur bounded into the living room and barreled into your stomach. The royals exclaimed in shock as you were knocked backwards over the edge of the couch and facing them. Frisk proudly sat on your stomach once again and resumed their task of endlessly tickling you. Asgore was the first to understand the madness and surprisingly enough, joined the pile, quickly tickling little Frisk who yelped in shock, giving you a moment to breath before smiling and playing along.

 "Don't worry Frisk! I'll save you!" You shouted before wiggling your fingers against Asgore's side, and were rewarded with a shocked bark of laughter. Frisk laughed with glee and began assaulting the king with his own wiggly hands. The three of you were a ball of laughter until soft fingers started wriggling against your ribs and you yelped before bursting into laughter as you turned to see Toriel kneeling there with a mischievous smirk on her face.

 "I shall save thee King Asgore!" She laughed before it turned into a free for all. The four of us were a laughing giggling mess as we all rolled around the living room until we ended back up against the couch, tired out but content. Despite you only being a hired bodyguard, you felt right a home with these people. Glancing down, you smiled at seeing Frisk curled up against you already asleep, a peek out of your peripheral showed that Asgore had suffered the same fate while both you and Toriel were wide awake. You smiled at the goat woman who returned it with a question.

 "Yin? What drove you to accept the job as a protector of Frisk?"

 You paused, choosing to mull over your answer as a smile slipped onto your face. You leaned your head against the couch's cushions and tiredly smiled.

 "I chose to take up the job because I don't think monster's are any different than people. Sure, you guys may look different and be able to do stuff that humans can't but that doesn't make you guys not people." You finished lamely before continuing in hopes of not looking stupid in front of your boss. "What I mean to say is, I know what humanity is capable of in order to make a point or get something done. Now, while that does show our ingenuity and willingness to work at times, it also shows our capability of doing wrong and harming others." She said nothing but continued watching you as you decided you weren't done talking. "I took the job because it's my job and because I want to prove that not all humanity is bad...we just have a few bad apples in the bunch." Toriel giggled quietly before reaching over and enveloping you in a tender hug.

 "Regardless of why you decided to take the job Yin, I am very thankful that you did." She whispered, "You have brought a wonderful sense of kinship to Frisk and I'm certain that they hope you'll be a part of their life."

 You smiled in the rooms dim lighting before the two of you separated and you carefully stood while clutching Frisk in your arms.

 "I think I'll be taking the little tyke off to bed now. Goodnight Toriel."

 She smiled and nodded at you, "Goodnight Yin."

 As you left the living room and started climbing up the stairs, Frisk stirred a little bit in your arms before curling up against your chest. You smiled down at the cute display and walked into their room. You set them down on their bed before tucking them in as gently as possible, trying your best to not wake them. As you bent over to pull the blankets up to their chin, a small warm hand grabbed your wrist and kept you from pulling away. Your eyes widened in surprise but softened when you saw Frisk blinking tiredly up at you. They motioned for you to get closer and you slowly did so before they shot up and gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

 They laid back down and you fondly rubbed their head before tucking the blanket in and slipping out of their room. You headed to bed yourself and laid on top of your bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers or change, as you stared up at the ceiling. A soft smile inched onto your face and you chuckled.

 Maybe it wasn't so bad to get attached to the kid...

**Author's Note:**

> ]  
> There you go! First chapter was pretty long...sorry :3 but you've met your new client and the folks who've hired you! You went through one attack and impressed even Undyne a bit, wow...welp, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
